Tyragon Shadowmourn
Lord Tyragon Shademourn is a paladin and Argent Templar. Biography Tyragon was born in Arathi, 5th March, but moved to the Capital of Lordaeron and was raised there by his mother Elen and his father Alron. At early age his father trained him as a footman. He joined the ranks of the Silver Hand at 18 and studied the Light while becoming a Knight thanks to his fathers best friend, Sir Martin. At the age of 20 he were ready to become a full Paladin under the mentorship of Baram the Faithbearer. His father was presumed deceased in the war against the Orcs. He fought the Orcs himself arount Lordaeron kingdom until the plague started spreading. After the murder of King Terenas, Tyragon and Elen moved away from the capital with the help of Sir Martin because of all the chaos to Andorhal where his mentor lived. Martin was presumed deceased in the capital in struggle. Tyragon held out Andorhal from several Scourge invasions until Arthas came and destroyed the town. Tyragon lost his mother in the chaos and is presumed deceased along with his mentor, Baram the Faithbearer. Around the age of 28 after the event at Andorhal, he fled to Stormwind while stopping by several villages and towns. After that his life is unknown until 39 where he joins the ranks of The Crimson Eagle as honor guard to King Anduin Wrynn and followed Maleth's leadership until it disbanded. Then he joined The Fourth Legacy and took a year off to relax from the battlefield. After he aged 41 he joined the newly reborn The Crimson Eagle and became a high ranked officer. But it disbanded not long after it was reborn. He tested the Order of Illumination after also testing being a militant, which he both left. Not long after that did he meet his presumed deceased father, Alron. Who had been living in Stormwind after the war and then Lakeshire. At this time he were operating alot within the Argent Dawn. After being choosed by the Dawn, Tyragon set of to Stormwind as an Argent Lord to recruit and aid them. He succeeded in his task and now sits as Argent Leader of Stormwind, still operating to this day at the age of 42. Personality He is a kind man who does everything thats necessary for the innocent people of Azeroth and his close friends, only the Light and his oath to it might change it. He sees failure as another lesson in life for success which means he rarely goes outragous at defeat and accepts any wise advise from anyone. A man who walks by the people and respect most. Even though the most thing he hates is betrayal and traitors, he understands easily and forgives people fast. Although he can be hotheaded in the battlefield due to being an Arathor, his a very experianced fighter and is good at raising moral while decreasing the enemys Relatives His father, Alron Shademourn, was a soldier of Lordaeron. He disappeared in the Second War against the Horde, but survived, and moved to Stormwind City. His mother, Elen died in Andorhal during the Scourge's invasion. Category:People Category:Humans